Блейк Лемонс/Галерея
Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 busy marco.png S1e1 marco surprised.png S1e1 looks like someone's in trouble.png S1e1 marco expressing pride.png S1e1 echo creek academy hallway.png Match Maker S1E3 Crowd of students pass Marco and Star.png S1E3 Star and Marco in class.png S1E3 Star draws on her desk.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick hands out graded tests.png S1E3 Star got an F for fantastic.png S1E3 Star confused about the dock.png S1E3 Star chewing on her wand.png S1E3 Star casting Man Magnet Love Storm.png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Star talking about yesterday.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's empty seat.png S1E3 Students crowd around Star.png S1E3 Star beaming with pride.png S1E3 Star gives all the credit to Marco.png S1E3 Jackie impressed with Marco.png S1E3 Marco the center of attention.png S1E3 Star and Marco smiling at each other.png S1E3 Star and Marco notice dimensional portal.png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Star and Marco surprised.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "he dumped me".png S1E3 Star "welcome back, Skullzers".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick angry all over again.png S1E3 Students annoyed.png S1E3 Star apologizes to Marco.png S1E3 Marco "that's the most she's ever talked to me!".png S1E3 Star juggles her wand again.png S1E3 Star accidentally blasts Marco again.png S1E3 Marco with a butterfly-shaped head.png S1E3 Star blowing fire out on Marco's head.png School Spirit S1E4 Audience.png S1E4 Star "I booby-trapped the battlefield".png S1E4 Star realizes her mistake.png Monster Arm S1E5 Echo Creek Academy cafeteria.png S1E5 Lars bullying nerdy student.png S1E5 Lars spills nerdy kid's lunch.png S1E5 Lars laughing at nerdy kid.png S1E5 Monster arm picks up nerdy kid.png S1E5 Nerdy kid in Marco's debt.png S1E5 Ferguson pushes nerdy kid away.png S1E5 Ferguson and students cheer for Marco.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Student photographer taking Marco's picture.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Girl baked a pie for Star Butterfly.png S1E10 Students about to break student pinata.png Mewberty S1E11 Walking through school.png S1E11 Star crashes into tree.png Interdimensional Field Trip S1E22 -echohs09 camera 1.png S1E22 - classroom vs paperclips.png S1E22 - no distractions.png S1E22_-_no_monkey_business.png S1E22_-_this_is_the_echo_creek_museum_of_paperclips.png S1E22 - classroom whines.png S1E22 - life is suppose to be fun.png S1E22 Echo Creek Academy students excited.jpg S1E22 Jackie riding a flying manta.jpg S1E22_Marco_climbing_down.png Второй сезон Star vs. Echo Creek S2E7 Marco pulls Star into the alleyway.png Naysaya S2E26 Marco and Star in the school cafeteria.png S2E26 Star Butterfly trying to cheer Marco up.png S2E26 Janna joins Marco and Star at lunch.png S2E26 Janna 'give up on dating forever'.png S2E26 Marco 'thanks for the vote of confidence'.png S2E26 Star Butterfly giving a pen to Marco.png S2E26 Marco Diaz writing a note for Jackie.png S2E26 Marco Diaz in an embarrassed sweat.png Mathmagic S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Star skips to the front of the classroom.png S2E32 Star dancing toward the chalkboard.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star skipping annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star dancing annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star looking nervously at the equation.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'Star, what's going on?'.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Star Butterfly cartwheeling outside the classroom.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Elderly Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Blake, Ferguson, and Hope turn into barbarians.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png Collateral Damage S2E38 Janna picks up Blake's hamburger.png S2E38 Janna 'you know this stuff is garbage'.png S2E38 Hamburger floating away from Janna in halves.png S2E38 Echo Creek students listen to Star Butterfly.png S2E38 Echo Creek students in complete shock.png S2E38 Boy in red cap 'it's a miracle!'.png S2E38 Star Butterfly sees sad students walk away.png S2E38 Depressed students in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E38 Alfonzo and Ferguson raise their hands.png S2E38 Echo Creek students and staff listen to Star.png Starcrushed S2E41 Aaron Dominic burns his math test.png S2E41 Janna burning homework and books.png S2E41 Star Butterfly shoots fireworks into the sky.png S2E41 Skater boy 'what wonderful colors'.png S2E41 Skater boy pointing at something.png S2E41 Janna running away from screeching cats.png S2E41 Firefighter woman chases away cats with hose.png S2E41 Skater boy 'never read a book in my life!'.png S2E41 Skater boy 'everybody, run for it!'.png Другое Students of Echo Creek Academy.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей